Report 891
Report #891 Skillset: Glamours Skill: DeadlyPattern Org: Cantors Status: Completed Jul 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: DeadlyPattern sees little to no use in both a team and 1v1 situation. The skill becomes available at 66% mythical and costs no power. Using DeadlyPattern against a target strips a single, random defence which is hidden, although there is a generic message for when the ability is used. Further, there is a 50% chance that DeadlyPattern will cause a short stun. Should the target be suffering from an afterimage, the stun chance is increased to 100% 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Retain the current effect of DeadlyPattern, but cause it to strip two random defences, whilst increasing the cost to 1p. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Increase the stun duration of DeadlyPattern to 3 seconds. Further, should a target be suffering from an afterimage, cause DeadlyPattern to strip two random defences. Increase the cost to 2p. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Retain the current effect of DeadlyPattern, but have the ability also deliver an affliction or afflictions in line with ColourBurst. Have it deliver two afflictions when a target is under an afterimage, one affliction otherwise. Increase the cost to 2p. Player Comments: ---on 6/14 @ 02:16 writes: Solution #1 is fine, it would work similarly to runes double-sigil slong. ---on 6/23 @ 15:37 writes: Not fond of option 3. Gives the skill a bit too much power. Solution 1 would be fine by me. Solution 2... How long is the current stun on DeadlyPattern? ---on 6/23 @ 18:54 writes: The current stun duration is 1.5 seconds. ---on 6/25 @ 14:59 writes: I have to give this one a solid meh. Ive considered envoying deadlypattern before and several unsuccessful attempts have been made to improve it but its not a terribad skill as is. The protections it strips are ones from a set list. So more like mercy, kingdom etc and not things like nightvision and lipreading. ---on 6/25 @ 20:43 writes: Yeah. Was reading over your last report on it which seemed solid enough, although that was the reason I went with something completely different. The skill is not what I would consider in line with how high-mythical skill goes and the mere fact that it sees very little use is the main reason for the proposals set out here ---on 6/26 @ 22:32 writes: Solution 1 is fine ---on 6/27 @ 00:51 writes: Draylor, your comment in report 902 seems to contradict your last statement. Have you changed that position or does it only apply to skills that you don't have? ---on 6/27 @ 09:07 writes: My position has changed none at all. You are looking to buff an already powerful ability that is available to a very small selection of people. This report aims to make a skill that is simply -never- used actually viable to a wide range of people. Regardless, the reports are completely separate and unrelated. Can we keep them apart, please? Thanks. ---on 7/4 @ 03:36 writes: Solution 1 only. ---on 7/4 @ 18:55 writes: Solution 1 only. ---on 7/5 @ 18:49 writes: I've seen deadlypattern used in the pursuit of certain strategies, actually. Though I'll support solution 1 ONLY. ---on 7/17 @ 05:58 writes: Solution 1-- though paying power to strip defenses seems like a bit of a downgrade to me in the end, versus paying no power (even if it is faster). I'm not sure it'll actually be used more in that case. ---on 7/23 @ 16:57 writes: Solution 1.